Shipping Rescue
This is the 10th episode of the series, Splix 10. Plot (Picking back up where the last episode left off with The Poacher) The Poacher: She is actually a dangerous assailant who can kill you with a whip of her claws. Assistant: So really she isn't dumb? The Poacher: How would you know her cover was that? Assistant: I went through the files while you were fighting Splix. (A scream is heard from the room, and blood leaks onto the floor of Splix's room) Splix: Is she making a samich? Jadel: I don't think so Splix. Splix: Then what is she doing? Jadel: Making a smoothie. Splix: Ok, and I think, I know what to do! (Splix tries to multiply himself, but the shackle shocks him) Splix: Uh, this thing sucks! Wait a minute! (Splix finds a Gourmand who eats the shackle) Splix: Sweet! Let's transform! (Splix hits the Technomatrix, and becomes TechnoFreak) Jadel: Wow! Really youz can transform! Youz a Gamerwaffle! (Suddenly an alarm goes off with a flashing red light) Alarm: Intruder! New Alien Identified! (The Poacher jumps out of the darkened room) The Poacher: So, you managed to escape. TF: Yes.Take lots of power reducing shackles! (TechnoFreak takes all the shackles off of every alien and throws them at The Poacher) (The Poacher slices all the shackles with her plasma swords) The Poacher: Can't beat me Splix. (A ship crashes through the windows after she says that, and all the aliens are getting sucked out into space) TF: I'll make myself a helmet! (TF makes himself a helmet, and The Poacher makes one of vines) TF: No fair! I do all that work to make one, and you get one out of your body! The Poacher: Who, said villains play by the rules? (The Poacher gives a quick smirk, and then stabs TF, thus killing him, and removing him from the Active Playlist) (Splix then starts to choke, but Azmuth and Zynon come in, and put a helmet on him) Splix(Gasping): YESH! I'Z ALIVE! Time to die! Zynon: Not so fast you little molecule! Splix: What, why> Azmuth: We must escape, this place is rigged to blow! Splix: Oh, no! (Everyone heads for the ship, but The Poacher attacks) (Splix slaps the watch, and becomes Stick Head) Stick Head: STICK HEAD! Time to be flattened! Zynon: Of, all aliens this Molecule is the one who wields the ever powerful, Technomatrix! Splix: The Techno, what Trix? (Just then The Poacher punches him, and he starts flying out into space) (Azmuth leaps and catches him while pulling him up since he is so light) Stick Head: Let's take this up a Minecraft Creator ! (Stick Head hits the Technomatrix symbol,and becomes..) Ultimate Stick Head: ULTIMATE STICK HEAD! Look at the Stylish Cape! Zynon: Molecule just attack! (Ultimate Stick Head, and The Poacher are locked in an never ending combat) (In Which Time Zynon reads 25 books, 80 times through in 62 different Alien Languages) (It is over when Azmuth leisurely takes Ultimate Stick Head, and drags him onto the ship) (The Poacher gets on hers also,and when everyone is off, the base explodes) (The Poacher sends a transmission to Splix) The Poacher: We will meet again, and next time those two won't be around! (The episode ends when they land on Earth near a train) Major Events *The Poacher Escapes *Zynon, and Azmuth appear *Splix loses TechnoFreak *Jadel Dies, along with everyone else on the Base *This is one of the 15 minute episodes Characters Splix Jadel (Dead) Prisoners Zynon Azmuth Assistant Selu (Mentioned No Name) Villain The Poacher Aliens Used TechnoFreak(Lost Access to) Stick Head Ultimate Stick Head Trivia *This is the 1st episode not to have Keith or Selu *Zynon gives Splix the nickname of Molecule Category:Episodes Category:Splix 10 Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor